parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bobcat
Owing its common name to its short ‘bobbed’ tail, the bobcat (Lynx rufus) has the widest distribution of any native cat in North America Like other lynxes, it has long legs relative to its body size, a small head and a ruff of fur that extends from the ears to the jowls. The ears are large, but the black tufts at the tips are less conspicuous than those of its congeners, and may be absent entirely. The coat is short, soft and dense, and is generally various shades of buff brown, although some may have a rufous tint, and marked with dark streaks and spots. The undersides are lighter in colour with black spots, and the short tail has a black tip on the upper side but is white underneath . Males are typically larger than females, and there is also significant geographic variation in size, with bobcats in the north tending to be larger than those in the south. Twelve subspecies of the bobcat are currently recognized. Roles * It played Bat-Eared Fox in The Grizzly King II: Simba's Pride * It played Hesperonychus in Walking With Yellowstone Animals * It played Buzz Lightyear in Wildlife Story (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Bob the Tomato in WildlifeTales Bobcat Subspecies *Mexican Bobcat *Southwestern Bobcat *Western Bobcat Gallery Bobcat-stephan-lins-dpc.jpg Bobcat-on-top-of-a-rock.jpg Bobcat_LG.jpg Bobcat1.jpg Bobcat (Lynx rufus).jpg Bobcat (Lynx Rufus).jpg scooby-doo-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-1776.jpg IMG 8560.jpg SitBC_Bobcat.png Elephants Horses Hippos Wildebeests Ostriches Ducks Zebras Tigers Monkeys Pigs Groundhogs Hyenas Giraffes Toads Kangaroos Ants Gorillas Chimpanzees Seals Penguins Flamingos Walruses Yaks Bats Cows Dogs.png Star meets Bobcat.png Bobby the Bobcat.jpeg Bonkers-D-Bobcat-disneys-bonkers-32318540-640-480.jpg Stanley Bobcat.png|Stanley (2001-2004) Cincinnati Zoo Bobcat.png Oklahoma City Zoo Bobcat.png Stanley-nightlight-explorer-forest-animals.png CITIRWN Bobcat.png Henry's Amazing Animals Bobcat.png Books Elephants Horses Hippos Wildebeests Ostriches Ducks Zebras Tigers Monkeys Pigs Groundhogs Hyenas Giraffes Toads Kangaroos Ants Gorillas Chimpanzees Seals Penguins Flamingos Walruses Yaks Bats Cows Dogs.png 14B01A0B-5F87-4AAE-9117-8C89268694DA.jpeg 1BFC47F4-8D9F-40CD-B928-FC97B6C184DD.jpeg 61052A74-CCDA-430D-8FEF-EFD7A2FAABAB.jpeg BD9679E6-D652-4D61-84CB-CB629FFBBF71.jpeg D415128B-EF80-484C-994F-ED506C0A51D5.jpeg 52032F2E-D983-43F1-BCD5-9CDD4F2ACEA8.jpeg 6FDBC81F-4022-409C-AA80-A807A0C5BAF9.jpeg 5052D62F-E4D4-4127-82FB-2B18CAF704B8.jpeg 5D5EA797-7C85-49DB-A910-67077E5A5B24.jpeg 4D887AA2-6368-4BC1-BF34-95BF78226792.jpeg Big Cats (Eye Wonder) 22F48110-457E-45C3-A0AD-B2C96C95FD8E.jpeg 6F558BCD-7474-4ED2-A33E-D944F996E2C3.jpeg See Also * Canada Lynx * Eurasian Lynx * Iberian Lynx Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Felids Category:Pleistocene Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:An American Tail Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:Birmingham Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Elmwood Park Zoo Animals Category:Hogle Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Maryland Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals‎ Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:Phoenix Zoo Animals Category:Chattanooga Zoo Animals Category:Jacksonville Zoo Animals Category:Turtle Back Zoo Animals Category:Ellen Trout Zoo Animals Category:Vienna Zoo Animals Category:Arkansas Alligator Farm and Petting Zoo Animals Category:State Animals Category:Living Desert Zoo and Gardens Animals Category:Flamingo Gardens Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Arizona-Sonora Desert Museum Animals Category:Cabela's Big Game Hunter: 2005 Adventures Animals Category:Cabela's Outdoor Adventures (2005) Animals Category:Cabela's Legendary Adventures Animals Category:Wildwood Wildlife Park Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of North America Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Sheep in the Big City Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Big Cats (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Defenders (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Dangerous Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Dragon Ball GT Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:Ren and Stimpy Animals Category:Rural Ramblings Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Claws (Heather Dakota) Animals Category:Heather Dakota Animals Category:Yellowstone National Park Animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals Category:Red Dead Animals Category:Assassin's Creed Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Richard Scarry Animals Category:How Animals Live Animals Category:Crikey! It's The Irwins Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Rocket Monkeys Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals